VISION: Batman
by FelixDarkAgain
Summary: Retelling. A presence emerges of the dark nights of Gotham City. From citizens to mafia, everyone must make a change for better of for worse. If not, then only the worse will come.
1. New Year

_Hello I am felixdarkagain or just felixdark. I do not own any characters or settings and this story is pure fiction any similarities to real life events are completely coincidental.  
_

_With that out of the way let me introduce the readers what "VISION" stories are. VISION stories I made up in re-telling already existing stories in this case the DC universe. So I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave any comments of this story._

* * *

**JANUARY 1, 2002 9:14 -5 GMT**

A New Year, same city, same people, same criminals, and the same dead bodies. Been on the force for years and yet nothing here as change. "Detective..."

Well that isn't true, "Detective Gordon?"

"Uh? Sorry Detective Yin where you saying something, I got a little distracted." I asked the new transfer.

"Something on your mind sir?" asked the lady transfer.

"Not really, just being nostalgic."

"Really? I thought someone in your stature would be use to this by now."

"Then I should stop reminiscing and ask you if you have any evidence to our victims identity?"

The transfer shocked her head, I would say she would easily answered the question if our victim had her purse although I speculate it was stolen when our victim was shot. Honestly, the only reason why I'm even here because our suspect left a calling card, a paper with a bat symbol. Speaking of the devil, the transfer asked me, "So you think that he did it, sir?"

Examining the crime, our Jane Doe was shot in head during the morning hours of a Tuesday, New Years. She wore standard clothes, usually that would be never important however around here she being over dressed. I had too visually remember the kind of woman who live around here since the only people around the crime scene are the officers who blocked off the crime scene and the reporters who try to enter it. Jane Doe laied backside on the sidewalk with here face ran with blood on the lower parts of the lowest city of Gotham City. After examining the scene I replied to the transfer, "No detective, I don't think so."

"Why would you say that?"

"This is the first time in four months since he's been active and this is the first time there have been a single murder connecting to him."

"Is that the only you have to go on sir?"

"No, our suspect only has been targeting the high end mafias such as the Capones and yet we're looking at a no name Jane Doe with little if any mafia connections." I answered pulling a cigarette out of my jacket pocket.

"A copy cat then sir?" the transfer suggested.

"More like a scapegoat." I replied with me putting the cigarette in my mouth.

Lilting up the cigarette, she pointed here finger to the crowd of reporters and asked me, "Then are you going to explain this to the press?"

"Not my job."

"Then who's"

"The chiefs'. With that said want to head back to the office, we don't need to be here any longer."

She seems confused and rightfully so, "Are you sure sir?"

"All we can do now, is wait for fingerprint identification or someone comes out and identifies the victim otherwise we're no longer needed."

"What about witnesses?"

"No one is going to talk around here."

**12:00 -5 GMT**

_"This is your Local Gotham News Station on Channel Six at noon, I'm Basil Karlo. We begin our news story today with the developing the case of the death of a Jane Doe found in the left side of Gotham City. Allegedly, the victim's death is connected towards the vigilantly who is the suspect of interest in the attacks of the number of unlawful gang organizations. Early today Chief Harvey Bullock of the Gotham Police Department had this statement in response to these developments."_

"_We have our best guys looking into this matter. No one is above the law and anyone thinks they are will be subjugated by this department." _

"_We will update this story when more information arrives. Now to our next story, the cat thief strikes again has another jewelry store is robbed in the string of jewelry related robberies."_

**12:12 PM -5 GMT  
Gotham Police Department**

"Gordon!" Chief Bullock screamed at me,"Why in hell isn't this guy arrested yet? He even killed an innocent woman."

The Chief as anger problem, I'm surprised at all he even made to chief with his temper. So in response to make sure I don't make him angry, I talk in logics, "Well Chief the victim, now identified as Tally Rocket, is a secretary for Micheal Wood of Mikeal's Girls, an adult club for men. Other victims known by our vigilante have connections or have been with the higher members of mafias and gangs. Our newest victim seems to have no if any connections with said mafia or gang. With that said I recommend the handing of this case towards another department."

"That doesn't answer why you haven't arrested this bastard yet!"

"Without any leads sir, we are still looking into identify are vigilante as we speak."

"I don't care for excuses just arrest that..." the phone rang on the Chief's desk, making him stop yelling; at least at me, "What the hell do you want!" he shouting in the phone, "Oh, sorry Commissioner Loeb...uh how can I help you?"

The Chief waved his hand at in the jester of leaving him alone now while he talked to Commissioner Gillian Loeb. Not sure what they talked about and honestly I do not want to get into their affairs, so I leave the Chief's office. Yet his office and the rest of the stations full of corruption. Actually I'm lying to myself, the new transfer for one is not part of the system, at least not at the moment and I hope she never becomes one.

**13:30 –5 GMT**

Lunch time, yet I never eat lunch here or anywhere for the matter. Betting Chief Bullock eats his lunch in his office, I'm guessing since I never seen him leaving his office and he's pretty big guy for someone who never eats vegetables. This thinking came to my head since my new partner seems to be the same way, don't eat and focus on their job; at times I wonder why the rest of our department doesn't do the same thing. Of course, I'm and idiot; she only arrived yesterday, so she has to catch up on about four months worth of investigation on my case in finding the vigilantly who attacked a number of mafias and gang affiliation during illegal transactions of drugs and weapons. Since his crime scenes in my department are connected to other departments such as narcotics, we had to arrest my suspect's victims, despite their injuries.

"Sir, can you I asked you something?" the transfer asked me.

"Go ahead detective."

"This department as inspected 568 suspects, questioned 48 potential suspects, followed up on 121 out of 1043 call ins."

"What are you getting at detective?" I decide to interrupt her so she can answer her question.

"We have made a grand total of 184 arrests related to our suspect and yet none of been involved with our guy directly in addition to that, Gotham's crime rate decreased over time since he shown up."

"Not to sound rude detective, but what was the question?"

"Why are we after this guy?"

I sat in silent before I answered, "It's our job."

**18:00 PM –5 GMT**

_"This is your Local Gotham News Station on Channel Six at six, I'm Basil Karlo. With me today I have a special guest with us in the studio; Professor Hugo Strange, chief psychiatrist and head of Arkham Asylum. Thank you for being with us today."_

"_No, no; the pleasure is all mine Mister Karlo."_

"_Well then both me and our listeners would like to hear your opinion in why the increase of arrests and the decrease of crimes have occurred in Gotham City in past few months."_

"_Well, that easy to explain, it all correlates to our dark knight of our city. However to explain this, I must view this as child would Mister Karlos, imagine this city as body; a never sick, diseased body. Through out many of it's years it as been working it's everyday job doing it's regular old self, not paying attention to anything or anyone else. One day, this body is infected by our dark knight or our vigilante as many but not all call, now the cells and the antibodies of this body must now compensate the sudden change, something that either cell and antibodies never been accustomed too in years."_

"_So your saying Professor Strange that our vigilante is a virus?"_

"_No Mister Karlos, a virus is a creature that only effects the body in the short term of things since the antibodies would make deal with the virus making it ineffective. I rather call this a cancer."_

**22:24 PM -5 GMT**

Home sweat home, I said to myself walking up to that old overhead porch connected to that house of mine, my wife Sarah, and my two kids, James and Barbara. Times like these It makes it worth while to risk my life on a ten hour police shift a day. I was about to open the door with my hand over the knob until I heard a voice,"Hello Gordon."

My hand quickly reach for the holster holding my pistol on my left side of my body until the voice spoke again, "Relax I'm not here to harm you. Your one of the only better men, perhaps the only one."

I'm not sure where the voice is coming from, taking a guess on the roof. Also his voice sounds weird has though this guy was attempting to hide his voice. Despite the odd voice, he didn't sound aggressive so I decide to ask him, "And who are you?"

"I'm the one bringing Gotham back to the hands of the people." he said to me.

I had an idea who he was but for know I'll play along, "You believe that your actions are going to do that?"

"Myself no, but my actions are going to inspire others."

"To commit crime?"

"No, to fight against it."

I call that being a mad man however I not arguing against that idea, the city as lost itself. "Now a question of my own." he said, "What do think of Detective Ellen Yin?"

Interesting he's talking about the new transfer. My initial thoughts of her is that of she seems to want too play with the big dogs since her life was hell when growing up with both her female and Asian decent. Come to think of it I got to stop coming the the transfer. Instead I told him, "Well she's new and I just met her today, so I don't have much of a opinion of her myself but I doubt she's as any ties to the mafias."

"I will see you around Detective Gordon."

That was fast so I said out loud, "I know you didn't kill her."

"Why would you say that? You don't know me."

True I don't know him and yet, "Well, if someone wants to disband the mafias and restore order, killing someone isn't the way to motivate people."

"Do you trust me then?" he asked me.

"Hard to say, but I need to know." I stop to wonder If asking him this question would make things but I went ahead anyways, "Are you the Batman?"

I didn't hear a answer. He left me standing in front of my house alone. Just then it hit me, "This is a New Year." I said to myself smiling.

_To Be Continued..._  
_Next Update March 3rd_


	2. Valentines Day

Short Chapter, but hopefully the next ones will be longer. And I decide to use a different time scale.

* * *

**February 14, 2002 22:06 -5 GMT**

**Vincent's Bar**

Of all the days in the world, I had to come here today. I just wanted a cold beer and yet I had to waste an hour so these idiotic college love birds come make lovely yuppy to each other. This place is a dump people, no one goes here unless you want the idiot drunks hit on your girls. Cheap assholes. And why does this beer taste so damn awful today? Man this place is so loud. I come here to get away from my job not to increase my insanity. Why do people go to bars on Valentine's?

"Hello Captain Bullock." somehow I heard a voice in this doghouse. I looked over my shoulders to see that bald-headed, ego smiling asshole we call the commissioner.

"Commissioner Loeb?" I said, "Why in the hell would someone such as yourself be down here in these dumps?"

The suit wearing asshole sat next me at the bar counter. He kept on smiling, I hate that smile, to say to me, "Come now Captain it's Valentine's Day. I thought I might find a pretty woman to take home with me."

"Aren't you married?"

"I am and that's why you should take me advice Captain, this might be your last time getting one. Many people I know are very angry for a while now."

"What's that gotta do with me picking up a woman? They haven't been laid or something? Then again that would make anybody angry."

He just smiled while I drank, "Watch your tongue Captain, keep that up and you'll use that on the dog food I found in the trash."

He never gets angry, but I know that's a threat and I know why, but he's not going to leave my alone anytime soon so I have push him away, "Was there something you want...sir?"

"You know what we want. Find the Batman, arrest him and everything goes back to normal you hear?"

"I have my best men on the job."

"Then I hope your best is their worst." he smiled while mocking me.

I just continue to drink my awful beer in a sign that I had everything cleared through my head. "I'm glad that we had this talk. This drink is on me." he drop some money on the counter. He just smiled. I hate my job. And this bar.

**23:14 -5 GMT**

Only one beer tonight, that's a record. Walking home to the rat hole I call my apartment, I don't even know why I do this job anymore. Being captain is only a dog on a short leash. I missed arresting hundreds of stupid junkies each week. Seesh I can't even break some ribs anymore. Then I notice some weird-looking guy walk up towards me. Who the hell is this guy? "Who the hell are you suppose too be?" I asked the stupid idiot.

**23:27 -5 GMT**

"_Throughout the week, the highs will continue to rise but that won't stop tomorrow chance of rain around the..."_

"_Sorry to interrupt you John but we just received word that the Captain Harvey Bullock of the Gotham City Police Department as been shot in front of his home. We did not receive word if he declared dead or not however we will continue this story as it happens."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
May 31**


	3. Saint Patrick's Day

_Progress being made. I do not own any of these characters. This is a nonprofit story and nothing else._

* * *

**March 14, 2002 18:00 -5 GMT**

"_Welcome, this is your Local Gotham News Station on Channel Six at six, I'm Basil Karlo. We will begin our news story today with a remembrance of the murder of Captain Harvey Bullock of the Gotham Police Department. Last month on the fourteenth, was found and shot supposedly by the vigilante known as the Batman. Despite the promotion of James Gordon becoming captain replacing Harvey Bullock, no arrests have been made with this statement made by Commissioner Leob a few weeks back."_

"_This department will use all it's manpower and never stop until we capture the Batman."_ said the Commissioner.

"_After that week, Captain James Gordon added this statement."_

"_Our department will never let anyone who murders a fellow-man or anyone for that matter, get away with law." _said the Captain,_ "With that said, we are looking into all possible angles and suspect the right people."_

"_On that note if you have any information on the Batman please call this number scene below on your television screen. On other news, an update of yesterday's arrest of Lieutenant Arthur Brown. He was arrested for supposedly forging evidence and hiding evidence on supposing total of two hundred cases. He is release on bail today with no statements made either by his lawyers or by the district attorneys office. Even though his trail will not began in six months, reportedly Arthur Brown as been removed from the force and James Gordon to take his position as lieutenant however no official statement has been made. Onto our next story, Gotham's Museum of Art, is holding the Annual Save the Kid's Foundation fundraiser with reporter Vikie Vail at the scene. Vail..."_

"_Thank you Karlo."_ said the blond reporter, _"I am here at the red carpet talking to all the invited guests in hopes to ask why they will be or potentially be donated certain amount of money to shelters, adoption agencies, boy and girl homes. Hey! Who are you sir."_

The short but fat man in the tux about to talk to the blonde said, _"Well my dear, I am Oswald Copp..."_

"_Sorry to interrupt but is that Bruce Wayne?"_ she doesn't care,_ "Excuse me sir. Hello! Bruce Wayne over here! Channel six! I like to talk to you. Why are you donating money towards the Save the Kids?"_

No wonder the blonde is interested, the handsome said in that sly voice of his, _"Well, I think it's about time to give back to the city of Gotham. Now excuse me, I think don't think these ladies like to stand in the cold."_

"_Well this is Vikie Vail at the Gotham's Museum of Art. Back to you Karlo."_

"_Thank you Vikie. Now to John Kennings with the weather."_

"_Evening everyone. Looking at tonight's weather we will expect clear skies and cool sixties throughout the night. Looking at the forecast like tonight it will surprisingly bring no showers or heat instead only bring sunshine with high seventies and low sixties in the Gotham area. All in all, good quiet week. Back to you Karlo."_

"_Thank you John. Now to the world news, today a ceremony was held for Carter Hall AKA Hawkman. Until his passing a few weeks ago, the identity of Hawkman was unknown to the public until the Department of Defense released his identity after his death. During the ceremony, members of both the disbanded Justice Society of America and the Freedom Fighters attended the ceremony since he was part of both parties during World War 2 and the Cold War. In other news, the makeup manufacture Pretty Faces as filed bankruptcy today. So if your one of the those 'Pretty Face' users like me, you should go out and buy all their makeup before shelves are empty. We will be right back after these commercials."_

**March 14, 2002 19:08 -5 GMT  
Gotham Museum of Art**

"The guests are asking for food and drinks, why are your going so slow." the pissed off Emma Hornthet yelled at the servers.

"Sorry ma'am." I said to Emma playing the nice waitress with glasses of campaign on the tray.

Good thing that woman is only cofounder otherwise her Save the Kids would be found in bags in the dry cement. Keep it together, keep your eyes on the prize. Gotta find a rich lonely man, or an unsatisfied one in this crowd of rich tycoons and pouch on him. Oh, who's that good-looking guy? Better introduce myself. Take it slow though, walk natural Walking towards that sleek, black hair tycoon, an old geezer got to him first.

"Bruce Wayne, never thought a man such has yourself would gather in a place like this." said that old white hair Italian

"Sorry? Have we met." that rich man said.

"Wine?" I asked them, needing to get into this conversation

"Of course milady." the old guy said picking up one of those hundred-dollar wine, "No we have never met so apologies for my poor introductions. The names Carmine Falcone. I have heard many things about you Mister Wayne."

"I hope it's all good, I've heard things about you too Mister Falcone, including that you import drugs in Gotham."

"Rumors. When you're not the only owner of multiple banks of this city you'll hear a rat or two pass on fairy tales to the lowest common dominator in this town."

"Remember, majority of proceeds go to the Save the Kids foundation." the big man said on his stage beginning the auctions, "Now for the bids for Gatto Nella Notte."

"But there's always some truth in fairy tales." said the handsome Wayne.

"Perhaps, but we don't people to hear those tales. So way make them forgot."

"How?"

"Ten million dollars." shouted Falcone at the stage bidding on the painting, "By creating hope."

Not Hope. Reality Falcone, with that purchase of yours. "Now how about I invite you to my families Saint Patrick's party?" he continued to Mr. Wayne.

"Why would an Italian celebrate an Irish holiday?"

"He still's a Christian Mister Wayne. We must treat all men equal."

"Thank you for the offer but forgive me, I can't make it. I can't be around "rats" if you know what I mean."

"Of course Mister Wayne. We don't want to hurt your reputation as a single, ladies man, millionaire."

Equal indeed, Mr Falcone.

**March 17, 2002 18:21 -5 GMT  
Walter's Apartments**

I began to put on my leather suit of mine. Despite not being revealing for those pigs, I had to buy a leather S and M suit. At least it came with a whip. "Do you have to go?" asked my little stuff-her-nose-in-everything sister.

"Relax Maggie this job will jet us out of this city." I told her

"You say that every-single time."

"So I'm wrong every-single time, but look at this way, I'll get it right once." I said to reassure her.

Putting on my cat mask and goggles. I jumped our of the fifth floor window and begin operation, steal a cat.

**March 17, 2002 22:33 -5 GMT  
Falcone Apartment**

Good thing the security are keeping on the party. I'm in the office of Mr. Falcone, after I took a sneek peek at their party on that balcony roof. Not sure who's worse, Irish or Italians when it comes to their drinking habits "Enjoy the party boys, I just be taking this for your equal men. Or rather a woman." I said to myself looking at the cat painting of ten million.

The sound of click of gun, push up to my head. "Put you hands up."

Great work Selina, you allowed this payed idiot get the jump on you. "You wouldn't shoot a lady would you?"

The metal gun moved disappeared I heard a racquet behind me but a different voice told me, "Don't turn around."

"Why would I do that?" I playfully said, "Why shouldn't I turn around to see the man who stop a guy with a gun pointed at my head only to be told to do the same thing."

"You shouldn't mess with these people." the man said.

"Like you should talk?"

"You should run."

"Now the man wants me to leave?"

I heard no response, I turned around. He's gone with the guy who pointed that gun at me laying on the thousand dollar turkish carpet. He was going to regret it, but first I pressed my high heel shoe down on his face. Seeing the pain on his face made me glad, so that's when I asked him, "Now you're gonna tell me who you just saw just now."

"Go to hell, bitch." the idiot told me in his idiot way.

So I put my other foot on his pride and joy. He screamed. I said to him, "That's no way to talk to a lady. Perhaps I should teach you some manners."

Then those double ,thousand dollar doors flew open with mafia men pointing their handguns at me. I ran so they began to shoot. Running towards the window was easy but I forgot one thing, the painting. I looked back, they shot that painting of now dollars. No pay today yet I did get something in return, I met the legend of Gotham himself.

**March 18, 2002 0:48 -5 GMT  
Walter's Apartments**

"What a night." I said to Maggie in our dark apartment

Using my gymnastics too climb that tower with me only to use a whip to catch a flap pole while free-falling to I don't splat on the city's street. Then it hit, there was no light on, not even the TV, so I asked, "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Then the lamp turned on, seeing a fat, bald man wearing in some leprechaun, green suit."Sorry but I'm not Maggie." the man said.

I quickly jumped on him across the room. Grabbing the whip, I wrapped around the man's neck with the thick rope. I yelled at this no one, "Who the hell are you? Where's Maggie?"

"Please don't...hurt me." he squirmed like all pigs, "Maggie left to get some...food."

"Who are you then, her date?" I pulled harder on the whip.

"N-no, I'm not...I'm here for...you?"

"For me? What for?'

"I...I like to...hire...you."

"Sorry but I don't play like that."

"But I was...told...you would like it since...you being...cat and all?"

I loosen my grip, he could breathe again, playfully I ask him, "I'll amuse you, whats the job?"

"Then let's talk Catwoman."

**March 18, 2002 7:00 -5 GMT**

"_Good morning and Welcome, this is your Local Gotham News Station on Channel Six at seven, I'm Basil Karlo. We began our news story today with recent found victim of the Batman. The victim's identity is Emma Hornthet. She was found last night, murdered in her home however other information is sparse at this time. We will bring you more information in time when we updated."_

_**To Be Continued**  
**July 5th**  
_


End file.
